Learn to Do It
The song sung by Vladimir, Dimitri, and Anastasia when they're teaching Anya everything about being a Romanov. Lyrics VLADIMIR You were born in a palace by the sea. ANASTASIA A palace by the sea? Could it be? VLADIMIR Yes, that's right. You rode horseback when you were only three. ANASTASIA Horseback riding? Me? VLADIMIR And the horse... DIMITRI He was white! VLADIMIR You made faces and terrorized the cook! DIMITRI Threw him in the brook! ANASTASIA Was I wild? DIMITRI Wrote the book! VLADIMIR But you'd behave when your father gave that look! DIMITRI Imagine how it was! VLADIMIR Your long-forgotten past! AND DIMITRI We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast! ANASTASIA All right...I'm ready! VLADIMIR Now, shoulders back and stand up tall DIMITRI And do not walk, but try to float. ANASTASIA I feel a little foolish. Am I floating? VLADIMIR Like a little boat! DIMITRI You give a bow. ANASTASIA What happens now? VLADIMIR Your hand receives a kiss! AND DIMITRI Most of all remember this: VLADIMIR If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it. DIMITRI Something in you knows it -- AND DIMITRI There's nothing to it! VLADIMIR Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe! AND DIMITRI You can learn to do it too! VLADIMIR Now, elbows in and sit up straight DIMITRI And never slurp the stroganoff. ANASTASIA I never cared for stroganoff! VLADIMIR She said that like a Romanov! DIMITRI The Samovar. VLADIMIR The caviar. ANASTASIA Dessert and then goodnight? AND DIMITRI Not until you get this right! VLADIMIR If I can learn to do it DIMITRI If he can learn to do it VLADIMIR You can learn to do it! DIMITRI You can learn to do it VLADIMIR Pull yourself together AND DIMITRI And you'll pull through it! VLADIMIR Tell yourself it's easy AND DIMITRI And it's true! You can learn to do it too! VLADIMIR Next, you must memorize the names of the royalty. Now here we have Kropotkin DIMITRI Shot Potemkin VLADIMIR In the Botkin. ANASTASIA Oh! VLADIMIR And dear old uncle Vanya loved his vodka Got it Anya? [ANASTASIA No! VLADIMIR The Baron Pushkin He was...? [DIMITRI Short! VLADIMIR Count Anatoly ANASTASIA Had a... ? DIMITRI Wart! VLADIMIR Count Sergei DIMITRI Wore a feathered hat. VLADIMIR I hear he's gotten very fat. ANASTASIA And I recall his yellow cat! VLADIMIR I don't believe we told her that. ANASTASIA If you can learn to do it, I can learn to do it! VLADIMIR Don't know how you knew it ANASTASIA I simply knew it! Suddenly I feel like someone new... AND DIMITRI Anya, you're a dream come true! If I can learn to do it, ANASTASIA If I can learn to do it AND DIMITRI You can learn to do it! ANASTASIA You can learn to do it. AND DIMITRI Pull yourself together THREE And you'll pull through it! VLADIMIR Tell yourself it's easy, THREE And it's true -- AND DIMITRI You can learn to do it, ANASTASIA Nothing to it! THREE You can learn to do it too! Category:Songs Category:Anastasia Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Don Bluth Songs